


My Immortal: Rewritten

by space_dad_on_ice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dad_on_ice/pseuds/space_dad_on_ice
Summary: In 2005, on another fanfiction website, My Immortal was written. It is still infamous today for being the worst fanfiction ever. In the words of user xXMidnightEssenceXx, it lowered the collective IQ of the site and was removed. Some say it was a troll account, some say it was real. Whatever the case, I have decided to rewrite it in my own words.





	1. Chapter 1

Our story begins with a witch. Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Way, seventeen-year-old in her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her long dark hair and icy blue eyes invoke images of Amy Lee, as she has been often told. On this particular day, she was walking in the grounds in the rain. Her pale vampire skin was sensitive to the sun’s rays, thus she preferred the days when the sun was hidden and the skies were grey. Most other students didn’t approve of her blatant disregard for dress code, or her tendency to disrespect authority. The other students stared as she strolled past, a silhouette of dark colours. She put her middle finger up in a bored fashion, used to the attention.

“Hey Ebony!” Shouted a boy’s voice.

She looked up and was greeted with the familiar face of her fellow Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

“What’s up, Draco?” Draco wasn’t a close friend of hers, but she knew of him. His infamous rivalry with Harry Potter made sure of that.

“Nothing.” He sounded shy. He had no reason to talk to her. Or to be shy, for that matter.

Another voice echoed across the rainy fields. Ebony’s friends were calling her back to the warmth of the halls and the crackling flames of the common room fire.

“I’ll see you around, Draco.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was another cold and rainy day when Ebony awoke in the dormitory she shared with her friend Willow. She ran her hands over the velvet inside of the coffin she chose to sleep in, and when she found the latch, opened the door. Standing up, she grabbed a small bottle of blood and took a swig. It was still dark in the dormitory, Ebony and her roommate liked it that way. She slipped off her MCR shirt and changed into another outfit well outside the boundaries of Hogwarts dress code.  
Willow awoke with a grin, sitting up and blinking the sleep out of her emerald eyes. She yawned, sleepily got dressed and put on makeup. They walked down to the common room in comfortable silence. Most of the other Slytherins were used to the girls’ unusual fashion choices and paid no mind. The quiet sounds of sleepy early-morning chatter filled the room, and the fire crackled happily.

“So,” she giggled. “I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday.”

“Yeah? So?” Ebony blushed. Draco may be cute, but he’s an arrogant snob.

“Do you like him?” she teased. They stepped through the portrait hole and into the dungeon halls. Torches lit the way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Not that the vampires could eat.

“No!” she protested. Dammit. That sounded too defensive.

“Yeah right!” Willow laughed. 

The friends continued en route to the Great Hall, still bickering and teasing each other. The double doors were wide open, and students came and went, talking and laughing together. The ceiling of the hall was just starting to light up with the sun’s rays filtering in. The sound of clinking goblets and plates filled the room, words were exchanged about the latest gossip, the newest broomstick, the first Quidditch match of the season.

“Hi Ebony.” Ebony turned to see Draco standing behind her.

“Hi Draco.” she smiled shyly.

“Guess what?” he asked.

“What?” Ebony couldn’t begin to guess what he was on about. She had never spoken to him before, and he never seemed to have noticed her.

“You like Good Charlotte, right?” he took a breath, “Well, they’re having a concert in Hogsmeade.” 

“No way!” She whisper-yelled. Ebony loved Good Charlotte.

“Do you want to go with me? My father got tickets.” Draco smiled smugly. He loved to talk about his family and how rich they were.

Ebony gasped in surprise. It was no secret the Malfoys were rich. She still couldn’t believe that he would ask her of all people to go. Maybe she did like Draco, just a little.


End file.
